disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Nashville Resort
Universal'' Nashville''' Resort '''(shortly known as '''UNVR) is a amusement park resort located in Nashville,Tennessee,USA 20 miles away from Walt Disney World Tennessee .It's owned and operated by NBCUniversal, a Comcast company and formerly by MCA. It consists theree theme parks, two water parks, CityWalk dinning, entertainment, and shopping complex, and six hotels. The resort is similar to Universal's other predecessors, like Universal Orlando Resort, since it showcases theree selected theme parks, one downtown district,two water parks, and hotels. Parks *'Universal Studios Tennessee ' - a movie and television show based theme park. Opened on March 14, 1999. *'Universal's Animation Studios Tennessee ' - a Theme park themed to various cartoons, comics, and animated feature films, both from NBCUniversal and other companies.Opened on May 23,2003. *'Universal's WaterTopia Tennessee '- a water park themed to a water city.Opened on May 23,2003. *'The DreamWorks Experience Tennessee' - A Dreamworks theme park Opened on May 27,2018. *[[Universal's Volcano Bay Nashvile|'Universal's Volcano Bay Nashvile']]'' ''-''' A''' '''water park located next-door to Cabana Bay Beach Resort. Opened on June 29 2018. CityWalk Nashvile A Tennessee version of Universal CityWalk contains 2 floors with stores, restaurants, entertainments, and night clubs. Opened on February 27, 2001. '''Current Restaurants * WWE Cafe - TBA * NBC Sport Grill & Brew - Opened on November 21, 2015. * The Cowfish ''- Opened on June 30,2015. * '''Antojitos Authentic Mexican Food' - TBA Opened on July 25, 2014. * Hot Dog Hall of Fame - TBA Opened: June 30,2015. * Vivo Italian Kitchen - TBA Opened: June 30,2015. * Chuck E. Cheese's - a kid/family entertainment fun center and pizzera restaurant and also the largest in Tennessee. it opened on TBA,2001 * Universal Food Court - a food court. * Pizza Hut Express ** Chick-Fil-A ** KFC Express. ** Panda Express ** Burger King ** Wendy's ** Taco Bell ** Moe's Southwest Grill ** Jack In The Box ** Dunken Dounut's. ** (pick other food court stand) * Hard Rock Cafe - a themed restaurant based on music industry. * Rainforest Cafe '-' a Rainforest -themed restaurant. * Chili's Grill & Bar-''' a restaurant. an American casual dining restaurant chain that features Tex-Mex-style cuisine. * '''Touchdown Cafe - a football-themed restaurant and bar Opened:June 6th 2009 * Starbucks - a coffee and pastry cafe * Bubba Gump Shrimp Shrimp Co'' ''- A shrimp store inspired by the 1994 film Forrest Gump.Theme: Forrest Gump. '' * 'Johnny Rockets '-''' 'an American restaurant franchise whose themed decor is based upon 1950s diner-style restaurants. * '''Jimmy Buffett's Margaritaville '-''' '''a themed restaurant based on Jimmy Buffett Music * '''The Toothsome Chocolate Emporium & Savory Feast Kitchen - TBA Opened July 24th 2017 * TBA You Can Add More Hotels *'Universal Studios Hotel -' A themed hotel contains with five rooms based on Universal Pictures' films such as Universal Monsters, Jaws, E.T. the Extra Terrestrial, Back to the Future, and Despicable Me.Opened on March 14, 1999 *'Universal's Cartoon Resort Tennessee' - a themed resort similar to Disney's Pop Century Resort that includes sections based on Universal's Cartoons (and licensed cartoons as of 2009), such as An American Tail, Balto, The Land Before Time, We're Back: a Dinosaur Story. and as of 2017, Looney Tunes, and The Simpsons. Opened: (An American Tail, The Land Before Time, and We're Back in May 23,2003) (Balto in Opened on May 23,2003.) (The Simpsons in December 14th, 2009) and (Looney Tunes in September 28th, 2014) Opened on May 23,2003. *'Cabana Bay Beach Resort Tennessee' - a hotel themed to 1950s/1960s culture. Opened May 8th 2013. *'Hard Rock Hotel Tennessee '- a hotel themed to rock industry. Located at the Ciudad area. Opened on March 14, 1999 *'CASORTT (Casino & Suite Resort Tennessee) ' '- '''a hotel and casino. Opened on March 14, 1999 *'Nickelodeon Suites Resort (Tennessee)' - A Hotel Themed To Nickelodeon Cartoon's Note : Not To Be Confued With The Former Nickelodeon Suites Resort At Orlando This Opened Before The One In Orlando Opened on May 23,2003. *'Universal's Storybook Wonderland Hotel '- A 8,000 hotel room themed to children's books such as Horton Hears a Who!, The Cat in the Hat, The Very Hungry Caterpillar and Where the Wild Things Are Opened on May 23,2003. *'Cartoon Network Hotel & Suites (Tennessee) '- A Hotel Themed To Cartoon Network Cartoon's Opened on May 23,2003. Events Resort *'Universal Weddings & Honeymoons', a weeding festival held at the weeding area nearby CityWalk and occurs from Feburary 1 to March 8. *'Universal Grad Night''' *'Universal' Graduation Day!, TBA Both parks *'Celebration of Harry Potter', a three-day weekend fan event held at The Wizarding World of Harry Potter sections at Universal Studios Tennessee and Universal's Islands of Adventure Tennessee which is theme to Harry Potter book and movie series. It occurs in January. *'TBA' Halloween events * Universal's Halloween Spooktaclaur Weekends - a family-oriented Halloween event spanning two theme parks, Universal Studios Tennessee and Universal's Islands of Adventure Tennessee, filled with trick-or-treating spots, Halloween-related activates and entertainment. Opened on October 2002. Occurring dates: ' September 14 -November 2.Theme: 'Halloween 'Universal Nashville Resort's Halloween Horror Nights - A nightly Halloween event at Universal Studios Tennessee And and Universal's Anmation Studios Tennessee Opened on September 2001 Occurring dates: late-September-November 2. Event's age recommendation: 13 to adult. Theme: Halloween Christmas events * Joy to the World at Universal Studios Tennessee and Universal's Anmation Studios Tennessee '''- TBA '''Occurring dates: late-November-Jannary 6. CityWalk Nashvile *'CityWalk BBQ Cook-Off' *'Eve' Parking Garage. Garage 1 *Jurassic Park - 1-25 *Minion - 26-50 *SpongeBob SquarePants - 51-75 *King Kong - 76-100 *Woody Woodpecker - 101-125 *Ren and Stimpy '' - 126-150 *Sonic The Hedgehog- 151-175 *Bugs Bunny- 176-200 Garage 2 *E.T. - 201-225 *Jaws- 226-250 *The Cat In The Hat - 251-275 *Shrek-TBA *Homer Simpson- TBA *Batman - TBA *King Kong - TBA Garage 3: Opening January 23rd, 2018 *Jimmy Neutron- TBA *Petrie- TBA *Littlefoot - TBA *Mario - TBA *Spyro - TBA *Bart Simpson - TBA *Dr. Eggman - TBA *The Joker - TBA *Sharptooth - TBA *Jeffy - TBA *Steven - TBA *Finn - TBA. Other services Universal Express Pass * '''TBA Universal Express Plus * TBA Universal Dinning Deal * TBA Character dinning * TBA Education programs * TBA Incidents Universal Studios Tennessee TBA Universal Animation Studios Tennessee TBA The DreamWorks Experience Tennessee TBA Universal Citywalk Nashvile TBA Trivia Commercials, Promos and Planning Videos Universal Nashville Resort/Commercials, promos and planning videos transcripts Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Theme Parks